


Behind the Scenes // 'Murder at the Sirus Observatory'

by Siknakaliux



Series: Custom Duel Noir Scenarios [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Actors, Filming, Gen, Minor Injuries, bloopers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:08:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siknakaliux/pseuds/Siknakaliux
Summary: One party's perspective isn't everything.. Sometimes, it takes a little more to create the bigger picture.
Series: Custom Duel Noir Scenarios [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059863
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Behind the Scenes // 'Murder at the Sirus Observatory'

**Author's Note:**

> Actor!AU.  
> "Duel Noirs are a kind of production" - DR;K3, probably
> 
> Was on my mind for quite a while, makes the Victim's losses less painful from a result of mandatory plot progression in the DR;K Novels uggghhh

_(It's alright.. I can remember, after all.)_

_My name is Yui Samidare. Sixteen year-old Detective.. Well, according to the script, that is._

_Truth is, if I were a good enough novelist to explain this situation- Starting at the beginning, knowing exactly what goes on.. But I'm not a good novelist, so I won't. I'd call myself an actor for now, and situations almost always start off out of chronology. We 'explain' as we go along, as the call needs._

_So I won't start this from the time I was born.. Or graduated college with a debt mine to shoulder.. Or even when I sent out a large number of job applications within a certain number of months, only have them all rejected._

_I'll start from the middle, the only offer that got me accepted. I seemed to be out of it at first.. But they had a spot open, and I didn't have a job, so we were a match in heaven._

_..Welcome to me. Innocent, lovely little me, worried about nothing but finding a job as an untalented fresh-out-of-college Film graduate. I had a long series of grand accomplishments, including but not limited to- 32 Job applications in 2 months. 10 Interviews, none in which resulted in offers.. A lot of polite rejection emails that didn't feel very polite upon receipt._

_My worries were very normal, almost mundane. But at that time, they seemed almost insuperable-_

_1\. Student loans._

_2\. Housing costs._

_3\. How not to bum around as an unemployed loser._

_..And what was not included on my list of expectations after the acception-_

_1\. Criminal organizations._

_2\. Serial killer stings._

_3\. How to get out of an elaborate confinement in an observatory.. While on fire._

_Basically, life was much calmer at this point.. Much kinder. I liked calm, I liked kind.. Unfortunately, they didn't seem to like me._

* * *

...

"There's a certain location where the torso was hidden— That is where the culprit is hiding now." Kirigiri's voice extended throughout the room, already playing out the next of her actions. "However, there is still one more place that one could possibly hide in."

"Weren't _you_ the shortest one here?"

"There is someone _shorter_ than me, and I have a feeling they're right here.."

_The room was more than ordinary: Except for the various items cluttering the ground. An armchair, cuffs, and the dismembered parts of the dreadfully unlucky scattered onto the floor. Blood spread throughout, giving off the impression that the murderer really did put effort into the act.._

_But of course, most credit's due to the prop creators, and skillful camerawork, which put in the time to really make the details stick out. The 'blood' was simply just dyed water, carefully spread and placed in places that would give off just enough realism at first glance without any oddities. The parts spread throughout were individually created rubber replicas, each one with as much detail as the rest. Lighting also played a part, the mood captured with a simple formula of methods._

_Things were going smooth, I can tell.. And it's not long before this scene ends._

"Alright then," I replied, staying true to the script yet still conversing frustration. "Go on, tell me _who it is_ already. I'm sure everything'll become clear once they've emerged."

"Understood," Kirigiri took out a bottle of alcohol, and started pouring it on her clothing, putting emphasis on her thighs. She then retrieved a lighter from a bag, gripping it at an attempt to light it.

"H-Hey! _What the hell_ are you doing?!" My voice is stricken with fear, body already tensing.

_..But of course, there was really nothing to fear about. The bottle was simply filled with water, easily a quick replaceable with each scene that had to be redone. Had it been actual alcohol, the cost and potential conflicts it would bring was simply too great to be dealt with._

"I'm dead _serious,_ don't you see? In order to uncover this truth.. My life is more than enough." Her expression was cold, restless. "I will light a fire in five seconds.. Watch quietly."

An agonizing five seconds pass, and at this point, I knew _he_ has given in.

_Two.. One.._

"I give up.."

_Aand presto._

"So. Guess I really can't talk myself out of this one, huh.." His voice protrudes from the armchair, slightly muffled.

"Then get out of there, _Enbi."_ Kirigiri stands up, and the cushion ruffles for a bit before Enbi's impostor crawls out, making sure he disguises his fake amputations accordingly.

"I lost my most precious part of me in a fire, far too long ago.." Asakura's state of emotion is no longer hopeful.. Simply broken, empty, far beyond repair. "Still even now.. It hurts me more than ever.."

* * *

**"Cuuut!"**

Everything was over.. Finally a scene worthy to be granted a break upon. As Kirigiri steps off the stage I manage to help Asakura up to his feet, starting off with removing the binds that lock his knees into a kneeling position. As he rises, his balance is slightly iffy due to the amount of time having spent confined to a single space, underneath the armchair's space. Most people simply wouldn't have had enough willpower to simply stay still, but Asakura was willing, and his talents shined just like that.

"So, you alright walking off yourself?" I managed to steady Asakura's balance, holding onto him just in case. "Make sure to stretch, get all those muscles of yours moving."

"Yeah, once I'm up and about I'm sure to straighten up in no time.." He replies, pacing around the room rapidly. "Great performance, by the way. Despite the retakes, you've managed to execute your role almost flawlessly.. Kudos to your emotion."

"E-Eh? Thanks, but I think _you_ did a better job than me.. I mean, crouching still in an uncomfortable space isn't what most people usually do, y'know?"

"I appreciate your praise, but learn to trust yourself more.." Asakura lays a hand on my shoulder, his back now turned as he steps off the stage. "I'm sure that with extra confidence, you can achieve even more than what you've thought was impossible."

 _(Perhaps so..)_ My thoughts are only interrupted by the rumbling of my stomach, and I too, leave for lunch break.

...

"-And guess what?! _that little bugger_ ushered me up just so I could stay idle almost throughout the _entire_ scene! Can't believe my damn luck.." The table was quite lively with many familiar faces and Enbi's loud venting. As I near, he spares no filter with that tone of his. "Well well.. If it isn't little _legless_ arrivin' up here?"

I turn to Asakura, with him managing to deflect off Enbi's comments as he lays down his tray, refuting with a comeback of his own.

"For your _information,_ I've accomplished _far more_ feats physically than _you_ could possibly ever do in multiple scenes."

 _"Oh?_ what's that?.." His stunt double retorted with a heavy drip of sarcasm. "Sittin' comfortably underneath a recliner? And _you_ call _that_ an accomplishment? Damn, give me a break, man!.."

"Boasting your strength, huh Enbi? Just lemmie tie _you_ up and force yourself to spend hours upon hours in nothing but a confined space, unable to move, stretch, or even make a single _mistake._ Hell, I'd bet after _five minutes_ you'd be crying like a child, complaining of your body's lack of resilience."

At this point Enbi simply scoffed, his pride already taken a dent.

Despite the minor clash ending unexpectedly, the group simply continued on as before, various topics arising from other cast members. As much as I try and tune out the commotion and focus on my food, the drama was simply too good to pass up on.

"Even after a scene, these tacky add-ons really are starting to drive me nuts.." A dissatisfied Amino piped up, pulling at and loosening his outfit before eventually deciding to just take it off outright. "God, for a budget as high as _this,_ they couldn't bother to at least do some _quality inspection?"_

"Aww, _someone's_ complaining..!" Inuzuka's mocking tone rose up, swigging down a large cup of sparkling water.

"All mockery aside, your outfit supplied to you isn't as easily replaceable.." Endo's remark managed to at least reassure Amino, his fidgeting slowing drastically. "So do take some care and pride in your appearance."

 _"-Pride_ in your appearance?! Hah!" Nanamura suddenly bursts out laughing, earning a fair share of irritated glares and the disgust of Amino. "Good _lord,_ my man..! As if you're any better with _yours,_ that 'scar' of yours is already faded beyond relief.."

Endo took no insult despite Nanamura's outburst, simply wiping away at makeshift scar with a napkin, the makeup coming off with just a few dabs. "It's best that you _calm down,_ Nanamura-"

"Damn _straight,_ Mr. Moneybags.. Talkin' outta your pride, eh?!" Enbi's shout put the spotlight on him yet again, his intent already clear on picking fun at Nanamura. "Cut your crap, _my man,_ we all know you're just puffin' out rough because your little _stunt_ ended up with your _face_ on the ground."

Almost immediately Nanamura's face tinged with contempt, and he spares no wasted time as he backpedals, audible snickers spreading throughout the table. "H-Hey!.. Don't you _dare_ bring that up.. I swear I've lost just about 2 night's worth of sleep just 'cause you guys' wouldn't stop pestering me, _dammit!"_

* * *

> <Act 4, Scene 2 - Daily Life: School Grounds>
> 
> ...
> 
> _"Hello..?" My attempts at listening for a response were already more than enough to almost make me throw the phone prop against the ground, the static at the other end bothersome._
> 
> _At a moment, the sound of music seemed to fill the area, and it seems that he's nearing, getting ready for his entrance._
> 
> _"Meeerrryy Christmas..!" Already nearing us was him, perched on the side of the prop helicopter, blades spinning with just enough speed to add in the realism of wind. The Santa hat fluttered agressively despite the closed space, but his tie however doesn't seem to keep up with the fluttering._
> 
> _"Oh.. It's you, it seems."_
> 
> _"That's right. Call me the 'Fastest Passion', 'Allegro Agitato'.." He readies himself, slowly stepping forwards and relaxing his posture. His foot is quite close to the edge of the platform, readying to jump. "Suisei NanamuraAAAAAAAAAAUUURRRGGH!.."_
> 
> _What was supposed to be a majestic leap ended up flopping terribly, with Nanamura's footing slipping off, his body falling to the ground as quickly as it was done. Luckily, the platform wasn't as high as one might think; Effective camera angles can capture a sense of height greater than what is actually present. He lay against the cushioned fake snow, gripping at his ankle._
> 
> **_"CUUUUT!.."_ **

* * *

The story spread like wildfire throughout the table, commotion and everyone's amusement against Nanamura's wishes of silence. His state of emotion was more than troubled, and he buries his ashamed face into his hands as the rest playfully slap his back, telling him the same variations of "Get over it, pal.".

Asakura gets up from the table, handing me pieces of paper in reminder of the time. "So, you ready for the next scene?"

I grab it, examining its contents. _(167 Pages, damn..)_

"Yeah, hopefully I won't drop dead from the workload.."

Asakura looks away with a slight smirk, already clearing out his tray and leaving the premise. At the same time, Kirigiri walks past me, scoffing at my lame attempt of humour. "Can't believe you have the guts to joke around at a time like this.."

"Sorry, just a bad habit I picked up along the way.."

She sneaks a peek past the commotion, trying to search for a clock. "How're we doing on time?"

"It's been thirty minutes.. At this rate I think we'll have to go on without them."

 ** _"All selected actors on stage, please!"_** One of the directors shouted out, and I quicken my movements in response.

"..Probably changed their minds and ditched," Kirigiri walks past me, swiftly rereading her part of the script. "We can't wait around any longer. Are you ready?"

Tossing my script aside, I straighten and look her in the eyes with confidence.. _Fake confidence._

_"Yeah.. Ready as I'll ever be."_


End file.
